The Special Child
by emlizT
Summary: Amaranthe and Sicarius get married and Amaranthe is pregnant. Talks about how Amaranthe and Sicarius (and the rest of the Emperor's Edge group) copes with the pregnancy, the birth and the raising of the child. Told mostly in Amaranthe's POV but might have other people's POV too. **NOTE: Books is not dead**
1. Chapter 1

**The Special Child**

**Chapter 1: The News**

Amaranthe fumbled with the hairpins that tied back her hair in a bun. Her fingers shook slightly as she let her cramped hair loose. She shakily pulled on a pristine white gown with pearls embedded at the collar. Lace gently wrapped the beautiful gown and trailed down to the floor. She replaced her enforcer-issue boots aside for soft white leather flats. She combed her hair until it fell straight with its natural waves. Her sweaty fingers groped the necklace and just barely managed to clasp it before it might have fallen to the ground.

"Yara? I'm ready," she called out softly.

The door opened with a loud bang and a draft of cold air whooshed in. Sergeant Yara stomped in and pounded the door shut. She turned around, and her mouth dropped open.

"Amaranthe...you look...beautiful. No..._gorgeous, stunning_...I can't even describe you. Sicarius will have no trouble tonight." Yara grinned at Amaranthe who blushed from her praise and less-than-modest comments.

"Maldynando must have had a huge influence on your vocabulary." Amaranthe smirked at the stuttering sergeant.

The two women both smiled and Yara asked, "Ready? The ceremony starts in 5 minutes."

"Yep. Can't wait." Amaranthe said nervously.

Akstyr and Maldynando stood at the large double doors. They smiled at the two women who stopped in front of them. The two men opened the doors, and Amaranthe looked uncertainly at Yara who only nodded encouragingly. Amaranthe took a deep breath, and strode into the large room accompanied with soft music. She smiled serenely at the crowd, scanning her eyes for Sicarius.

There he was, standing at the top of the raised platform with Sespian standing slightly behind him. He wore his usual black fitted shirt but he had changed into a pair of dress pants and only had one lone knife strapped to his waist. His face was still the unreadable mask, but Amaranthe thought she could detect his face softening at her arrival.

Amaranthe swept up the dais quickly to stand beside Sicarius. They shared a long look before turning to Sespian. They both kneeled for the marriage vows.

"Do you, Amaranthe Lokdon, take Sicarius as your Turgonian husband, marriage blessed by the emperor himself?" Sespian began.

"I do." Amaranthe breathed.

Sespian then turned toward Sicarius. However as he opened his mouth, he spared a glance to Amaranthe. She glared at him and he turned back towards his father.

"Do you, Sicarius...uhm..., take Amaranthe as your Turgonian wife, marriage blessed by the emperor himself?'

"I do." he said in that flat and emotionless monotone of his.

"Then I declare you husband and wife, man and woman, two parts of a whole joined forever in peaceful union." Sespian concluded. Amaranthe could hear the faint tremor in his voice as he uttered the last sentence, "You may now kiss the bride."

Amaranthe and Sicarius rose together. Sicarius enveloped her in a gentle hug and bent his head forward. Amaranthe tilted her head back. Sicarius kissed her, gently at first then stronger and more passionately. Amaranthe eagerly opened up to him. When the kiss broke, Amaranthe could hear the crowd's amazed murmurs.

The rest of the day progressed well. The new couple was extremely chaste. They had lunch in the auditorium and chatted pleasantly with the guests. Amaranthe saw Maldynando nudge Yara a few times. Amaranthe encouraged the pair to get married soon when they came to offer their congratulations.

Amaranthe brought Sicarius back to her old flat. It was empty without her belongings. Hollowcrest had taken everything of value. The house was bare except for a dusty bed, an empty chest, a table, and what was screwed to the walls. Amaranthe immediately started cleaning. Sicarius, knowing that the chores were inevitable, started dusting and cleaning the upper level. Amaranthe moved with a smile, though slightly more clumsy than usual. Sicarius shot her many confused looks and even glares at her sheepish smiles when she dropped something. Amaranthe knew that she could expect a three hour training session added on to what she already had.

Only when everything was somewhat clean and things were put out to dry, did the pair stop to eat something. The sun had long set and they had to sleep soon so they only grabbed a couple crackers and a bowl of warm soup. Upstairs, the pair lying side-by-side on the clean bed, Amaranthe shared her news.

"Sicarius...can we not tonight?" she asked anxiously.

"It is our wedding night." he stated.

"I don't want to offend you, but maybe tonight isn't a good time." Amaranthe's voice was clearly becoming excited.

"What better time that our wedding night than?" Sicarius asked, no emotion showing at all.

"Maybe, oh I don't know, when I'm not pregnant?" she said excitedly

Sicarius's mask slipped, "_Pregnant?_"

"Yes! Aren't you happy?" Amaranthe asked.

"I am pleased to know that my line will be continued not only in Sespian." his stony mask back.

"You are absolutely no fun," Amaranthe complained, "I don't know why I married you."

"Maybe because of this?" Sicarius asked

Sicarius turned over so that he was on top of Amaranthe, his weight supported by his elbows. He nuzzled Amaranthe and dropped kisses along her neck. She breathed in delight and pulled his head closer. With her fingers entangled in his hair, she kissed him furiously and passionately. Finally, after what felt like hours to Amaranthe, Sicarius stopped and rolled over onto his back. As Amaranthe felt sleep starting to take over her body, she rolled around so she faced Sicarius, and whispered groggily into his ear,

"I love you, Sicarius."

"I love you too, Amaranthe." he said back, with a hint of desire in his tone, "Tomorrow" he then promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Special Child**

**Chapter 2: Sharing **

"Lokdon, get up."

"Ugh...Sicarius. Let me sleep. We just got married."

"Marriage does not decrease the value of training."

"Pregnancy does."

"It does not."

"The baby-"

"Will be fine."

"Please, just 5 more minutes."

"You must eat."

"What time it is, anyway? Dawn?"

"8:13 am."

"Oh. Fine. Let me change in peace."

"We are married."

Amaranthe groaned and blinked her eyes. Sicarius stood beside the bed and towered over her. He wore his usual black and his armoury of knives was back. She clutched the sheets tighter and sat up. She turned Sicarius around, who surprisingly let her, and swatted him on his backside.

"Shoo" she said, grinning.

Sicarius, instead of leaving, turned around and glared at her. He reached over and picked her up easily in his arms. Amaranthe gulped, realizing how stupid a choice that was. As she mentally berated herself, Sicarius set her on her feet, turned her to face the closet that held their clothes, and swatted her on her backside, propelling her towards the closet. Amaranthe let out an undignified 'eep'.

"Change." he ordered before whisking himself downstairs to the kitchen.

Amaranthe dragged on a pair of worn and comfortable trousers, a t-shirt, and a red wool sweater because it was getting chilly outside. She padded down the stairs softly, trying to surprise Sicarius. When she got to the bottom, Sicarius stood at the base glowering at her with crossed arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

It took all of Amaranthe's self-control to not look at her shoes and start squirming like a misbehaving child. She tilted her chin up, brushed past him and said confidently,

"Coming downstairs, of course. Is there a problem?"

"Your stomach has gotten larger." Sicarius noted.

"You last saw it _yesterday_."

"2 days ago."

"Fine. Whatever." Amaranthe conceded, "what delicious breakfast have you made?'

"We are eating the energy bars."

Amaranthe barely kept back a groan. She leaned against the wall, head in her hands. She felt Sicarius come up behind her and slip her hands around her waist. He gently brushed her neck with his lips. Amaranthe froze in delight.

"We must take care of your child," he said quietly in her ear. He then tucked a bar into her hands.

"Do I really have another choice?" she complained as she shoved the bar into her mouth, chewing as quickly as possible.

Some time after Amaranthe had eaten, someone knocked on the door. Amaranthe trusted Sicarius to take care of it so she lay lazily on their bed, resting. She heard the door being opened and loud obnoxious greetings. _Maldynando_ she thought sadly _There goes my wish of a __**quiet **__evening with Sicarius. _

Footsteps pounded on the stairs, as a whole troop of men rushed into the bedroom.

"What's the news?" Maldynando asked eagerly.

"Please tell. I've already gotten tired of slapping Maldynando this morning." Yara said.

Akstyr and Sespian gazed calmly at Amaranthe. Sespian saw the telltale lump of the beginning of a pregnancy while Akstyr closed his eyes and felt the hum of life in Amaranthe's body.

"You're pregnant." Akstyr said.

"Well, you're quite the doctor." Amaranthe praised.

"Whatever." Akstyr muttered.

"_Pregnant!_" Maldynando exclaimed.

"I am offended that I had the same reaction as this ruffian." Sicarius commented dryly from the doorway.

Amaranthe grinned at him, "It means you're human. Makes me happy to hear that."

"Boss, you're going to have to come with me...I mean us." Maldynando said, puffing his chest out.

Sicarius raised an eyebrow at the arrogant statement. He glanced at Amaranthe, who saw that he was silently asking permission to slap Maldynando, and perhaps the others, around a few times so they got their common sense back. Amaranthe was sorely tempted to say yes, but she guessed that might not be received with smiles. She gave a sad smile and shook her head.

"Oh? Whatever for?" she asked innocently.

"Uhmm...well...you're coming whether of your choice or not. Make up your mind, before we drag you out of bed." Sespian stumbled a little but recovered well.

"Ah." Amaranthe noted. She then broke out into a huge grin, "Sicarius? Will you please take care of these...hoodlums?"

Sicarius stepped forward and held his hand at the base of Sespian's throat, "I know the ringleader when I see one."

"Please..." Sespian croaked out.

"Fine...fine. I'm coming." Amaranthe returned, smiling.

Sicarius moved back into the doorway and whisked himself out of sight. Sespian massaged his throat vigorously and looked over his shoulder nervously.

"Even though I know Sicarius won't hurt me, that is pretty scary." he commented.

Amaranthe strolled calmly, sandwiched between Maldynando and Sicarius. She wore casual clothes, at Yara's insistence. They moved quickly down the street and towards the Imperial Palace, or what was left of it, anyway. She was ushered through a wooden door on the ground and into a brightly lit room. Inside was Lord Admiral Starcrest's family. Books and Basilard were on a research project and were unable to come. There was a traditional Kyattese meal laid out with fish, potatoes, bread, and other delicious foods.

"It's a Kyattese tradition for the mother of one of the couple's most trusted friends make a meal the day after the wedding. The couple would share the meal and then share...a...uh...bed." Tikaya explained, blushing, "My mom wanted to cook so..."

"Thank-you Tikaya." Amaranthe said brightly and wrapped her in a hug, "Did you know I'm pregnant?" she then whispered to the Starcrest family.

They gaped at her and starting muttering apologies and some immodest comments. In the end, they decided to grab Maldynando, Yara, Sespian, and Akstyr and drag them out.

Amaranthe shot an apologetic glance towards Sicarius who stood there watching her with an amused look. She could see a ghost of a smile on his face. He abruptly started walking towards the table and seated himself at the head. He motioned for her to take the seat to his left. _Large ego, much_ Amaranthe thought as she sat down. _Of course__! This is __**tonight**__. You bastard, you already knew. _She looked over at Sicarius, who was watching her, but averted his gaze as soon as he saw that she was looking.

The couple settled down to eat with occasional romantic interludes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Special Child**

**Chapter #3: Developing **

Amaranthe could feel the baby kicking. She smiled to herself every time that happened. She could feel both her and Sicarius' stubbornness in her little baby. Amaranthe wished furiously that it could be a girl. Sicarius already had a son; she wanted to give him something different.

Although she still had to train with the rest of the team, Sicarius gave small allowances. She could often either turn up late or leave earlier. Sometimes Sicarius would let her do only 75% of the original set. These small mercies added up. Although she was less muscular than before (she started to eat more and sleep more) she was still extremely healthy.

As Amaranthe entered her 8 month of pregnancy, she started to find little things around the house. In one of the empty rooms, she found it dusted and clean with a wooden crib in the center. She saw a small stuffed bear in the crib and smiled to herself when she saw a zipper on the back. She pulled it open, and saw a little knife. She shook her head and took it out, lacing it to her belt. Only Sicarius would expect a baby to have a knife close to hand.

One day, when she came back from one of Akstyr's 'appointments', she saw Sicarius curled up (okay that was an exaggeration; sitting in a relaxed position) on the couch poring over a book. Sicarius looked up, and abruptly shut the cover with a muted bang. He set it beside him, and walked over to Amaranthe.

"How was your appointment?" he asked.

"Overall, pretty good. Baby's in the right position, right weight, size, you know." Amaranthe responded.

She sidled over to the couch and reached for the book. Immediately, she found Sicarius' hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. She cocked her head questioningly at him. His face had become completely unreadable and she sighed. She pulled against the hand as much as possible and suddenly shot her other hand out. Just before Sicarius caught that hand, Amaranthe managed to flip over the book and read the cover _'Nurture, Discipline, and Love in Child Care'. _Sicarius glared at her. She tried her best to hold back an amused chuckle but it came out in the end.

"Sicarius, there is _nothing_ to be ashamed about learning about child care." she smiled

"I am not ashamed. Merely...unsure." he defended. Sicarius' face had an expression that Amaranthe could only call guilty.

A couple weeks later, Amaranthe's house was completely changed. There was new wall paint (Sicarius had been out for that because otherwise the walls would have never been yellow and pale blue), new furniture, baby toys, baby books, baby blankets and clothing, and all sorts of other things. Even the fridge was now full to the brim with appropriate foods for newborns and pregnant women.

Amaranthe's wardrobe had been completely updated, by none other than Maldynando of course. The clothing was all large and loose.

"So you don't feel so tight and restricted. And to not make you look fat." Maldynando explained.

Her shoes were 3 sizes larger than normal, and, still, her feet felt tight in them! Sicarius had expressed displeasure over some of the new changes by making the whole team do double the workout they usually did. Amaranthe got no mercy at all.

"Studies show that you can exercise to the last day of your pregnancy." Sicarius said coldly when Amaranthe had complained.

Ironically enough, Amaranthe started labour in the middle of her daily workout. She felt intense pain in her abdomen, and water started to drip form her body.

"Sicarius..." she begged before being enveloped in darkness, fear in her heart that she was losing the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Special Child**

**Chapter #4: The Birth**

Amaranthe woke up (unfortunately in her opinion) to, and in, pain. She was lying in her (or rather her and Sicarius') bed with soft blankets and pillows spread around her. She wore a cream-colored gown and her hair was tied back. There was an assortment of nurses crowded around her and a doctor standing at the end of the bed. She swivelled her head around trying to locate Sicarius…or Maldynando…or Yara…or _anyone_. She had to abandon her search for a familiar face because the doctor started speaking,

"Now Amaranthe, you are going to feel extreme pain in a couple of minutes…"

"More like seconds." Amaranthe gasped through her gritted teeth as a wave of pain flooded through her.

"Yes, alright," the doctor said briskly, "Now these pains will come in waves. When I tell you to push, you are going to push as hard as you can, harder than you ever have. We are going to wait for the peak."

Amaranthe managed just the smallest movement of her head as a nod, "Please hurry."

For the next couple of hours the doctor and the nurses consulted each other. Amaranthe was thankful that she didn't have to answer any questions. She cried out more times than she would have admitted when the waves of pain flooded through her.

When the waves of pain subsided and the doctor and nurses were quiet in thought, Amaranthe could hear Maldynando comforting the rest of the group and Books (when did he come back?) contradicting almost every statement Maldynando said. Amaranthe smiled, _That was her team, alright._

Finally as she felt the most painful wave yet, the doctor called out, "Push, Amaranthe. _Push_."

And push she did. She pushed, and pushed. Finally, as the pain started to fade to a familiar throb, she gave one final push and felt something slip out. Amaranthe gasped in relief as the pain started to fade away faster than before.

Amaranthe heard the weak cry of a baby and smiled in delight. As she held her child after the loud proclamation of, 'Congratulations! It's a baby girl!' she thought to herself that one child was enough. Pregnancies were too painful…even with all the pampering.

Amaranthe was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard loud voices, banging, and profanities only Maldynando could utter, threats, and all she could do was sigh.

"Let them in," she said, "_All_ of them."

"But, but…" the nurses and doctor complained.

"Let them in. They won't kill me…but I can't guarantee your lives." Amaranthe added as an afterthought, thinking about Sicarius, "Thank-you for your services. Basilard and Maldynando will pay you. Good day."

The doctor and nurses left in a huff, quite indignant about being dismissed that way. But every time Sicarius shot a glare their way, they increased their speed in cleaning up tenfold. Amaranthe smiled at Sicarius' protective streak.

When everyone had left, and Basilard and Maldynando returned, only then would Amaranthe allow Sicarius to hold the baby for everyone to see.

"What are you going to name her?" Books asked.

"Well…I'm sure Jaeleka is out of the question." Amaranthe responded, sending a sly smile to Sicarius.

Sicarius grunted.

"I think we're missing a small piece of information here." Maldynando noted.

"No kidding." Yara agreed.

"A story for another time, perhaps." Amaranthe decided, "Now, a name…"

"I am not experienced with name giving." Sicarius said.

"With the way he said it, you'd think that that's a crime, not being experienced with 'name giving'." Maldynando whispered, loudly, to Yara.

Sicarius glared at Maldynando.

"Elspeth? Elsie for short?" Amaranthe wondered.

"I have nothing against such a name." Sicarius concurred.

"Glad to know I have your permission." Amaranthe commented dryly.

Elspeth, Elsie for short, gave a little gurgle of laughter and smiled at Sicarius, who was still holding her, as if she already knew whom he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Special Child**

**Chapter #5: New Routines **

Amaranthe groaned when she woke up to Elspeth's now-familiar cry. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. Sicarius, who had also sat up beside her, looked at Amaranthe with amusement.

'It is your turn today," he said simply.

"No…it can't be…already? I love Elspeth…but _diapers_…" Amaranthe protested.

There was a ghost of a smile on Sicarius' face when he said, "I'll do today…if you do 2 more hours of training."

"No…no. I'm going…" Amaranthe reassured Sicarius, hopping out of bed and rushing to the bedroom beside hers.

If Amaranthe had turned around before she hurried to Elspeth, she would've seen the look of amusement (with a small smile) on Sicarius' face, his mouth, the closest thing to a smirk, 'You are too easy, Lokdon, too easy.'

It had been a couple of months since giving birth and Sicarius was determined to have Amaranthe catch up on all the training that she missed. After Amaranthe had catered to Elspeth's every need, Sicarius had dragged her downstairs for 'training'. He had set up a training regime similar to that on the ship when Amaranthe and Sicarius had declared themselves an 'item'. Amaranthe arched an eyebrow delicately,

"What do you think you're doing…or did?" Amaranthe asked, hands on her hips.

"Training," Sicarius said.

"Oh good…I thought it was something Maldynando…encouraged…you to do…" Amaranthe fumbled over her words, blushing furiously.

"I can adapt it to suit your needs," Sicarius suggested.

"No…no…I…its fine." Amaranthe assured Sicarius, red creeping up her neck and tinting the tips of her ears, "Absolutely fine."

And so the next couple of months with Elspeth went similarly:

1) The pair would wake up to Elspeth's cry and argue (Amaranthe liked to call it 'offering a chance to bond with Elspeth for Sicarius) about who would provide Elspeth's needs.

2) After Elspeth had eaten, the pair would eat a quick breakfast.

3) Amaranthe would complain and Sicarius would force her to train.

4) Elspeth.

5) Eat lunch.

6) Shopping with Maldynando (Amaranthe did while Sicarius trained).

7) Elspeth.

8) Eat dinner.

9) Amaranthe would read while Sicarius tended to his weapons.

10) Elspeth.

11) Sleep.

However, before Amaranthe could get used to this routine, Elspeth started to toddle/walk after a year. Sicarius' chicken-catching skills came in handy. Elspeth would laugh and make squawk-like noises when toddling around (_Quite quickly_. Amaranthe thought proudly). Sicarius would often have to snatch her up before she fell down the stairs or something else of that nature.

"We need a babysitter." Amaranthe decided, "Maldynando with Yara, I think."

Sicarius raised an eyebrow, "Do you have _any_ idea of what _Maldynando_ can do? Even with Yara"

"Ok…not my best idea. Books? Sespian!" Amaranthe cried, "Sespian will be _perfect_!"

"If that is what you want…" Sicarius conceded.

The very next day, Sespian showed up with a huge bag in his hands.

"I've got bottles, diapers, towels, toys, books, and baby food." Sespian announced as he walked in.

"_We_ are the ones that have a baby," Amaranthe said smiling.

"Well…it's good to be ready." Sespian explained

"Elspeth enjoys moving around. Take care to not let her fall of the stairs." Sicarius ordered.

Sespian and Amaranthe shared an eye roll at his protectiveness. Sicarius narrowed his eyes and fixed the pair of them with an icy glare. Amaranthe had forgotten how coldly that man could glare…and how effective it was.

"You'd think I was his child, too. The way he treats me." Amaranthe whispered to Sespian quietly.

Not quietly enough for Sicarius heard and fixed her with the iciest glare Amaranthe had ever seen since when she had first met Sicarius (or when she had informed Yara of her plan to kidnap the emperor).

"Take care," he said coldly before pushing Amaranthe out with him.

"What are you going to do if his work is not…up to _your_ standards?" Amaranthe asked.

"I will leave for you to ponder that." Sicarius said.

Amaranthe gulped. That clearly meant that not only would Sespian be punished, she would too. Amaranthe wanted to complain about how unfair it was, and then realized that she _had_ suggested Sespian. She shuddered to think about the ramifications. She couldn't _wait_ to get back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Special Child**

**Chapter #6: Terrible Twos**

Amaranthe smiled as she lay in bed, Sicarius beside her. Elspeth had long since fallen asleep after the exciting, and exhausting for Amaranthe, day. Elspeth had learned how to talk in sentences some months ago and the first thing she asked for was 'a biwpay pawty wor me'.

"Did you have fun, Sicarius?" Amaranthe asked softly.

Silence answered her.

"Did Elspeth open your gift yet?" Amaranthe asked again, determined to get _something_ out of him.

"Not yet," Sicarius answered.

"Did you like the party?" Amaranthe persisted.

"You sound like when we first met," Sicarius commented, a faint smile in his voice.

"And what would that be?"

"A nosy, determined little pest."

Amaranthe sniffed haughtily, "I was never a pest."

Sicarius snorted softly.

"_Did_ you have fun?" nagged Amaranthe.

"I…did," Sicarius said, surprised, "But the ideas Elspeth came up with 'for fun' were too similar to some of your old ones."

"You probably haven't heard half of the ideas I came up with during the time I was in the Emperor's Edge." Amaranthe scoffed.

"I heard all the ones that you came up with in Basilard's and Sespian's presence."

"Ah….Than you probably haven't heard the one that I came up with in Arbitan Losk's prison."

"No, tell."

"Well…our hands were bound with rope…and rope can loosen if there were lubricants. Maldynando invited me to sit in his lap to think things though and…" Amaranthe shrugged.

Sicarius propped himself up on his elbows, turned around to face Amaranthe, and glared at her icily, "Do _not_ tell me that you used that idea to escape."

"Oh no, no," Amaranthe assured him, "Basilard let us out before I had to resort to that idea…thankfully."

Sicarius lay back down and responded with a hint of satisfaction in his voice, "Good."

"What did you get Elspeth? She will not be keeping her present if they are dangerous." Amaranthe told Sicarius.

"I figured that I could not give Elspeth knives until she has reached at least 5 years of age. So I decided to improvise." Sicarius began.

Amaranthe narrowed her eyes, "I do not like this suggestion of 'improvising'. Too many things have exploded due to 'improvising'."

"I decided to endow Elspeth with a book. On the basics of self-defence."

"Elspeth cannot read." Amaranthe said.

"She can learn." Sicarius said finally.

He rolled over and kissed Amaranthe on the lips, his fingers trailing lightly down her body. Amaranthe leaned in for a hug and he returned it. When he rolled back over, he simply said,

"Stop your burble." 

The next day, when Elspeth woke up (too early in Amaranthe's opinion) she demanded to open the rest of her gifts.

"I wanna shee wha' Papa got me." she whined plaintively, "And wha' Mama got me too."

Amaranthe smiled gently at her little female Maldynando.

"First, you eat breakfast. Then _Papa_-" At this Amaranthe grinned at Sicarius, "-will go open your gifts with you. Alright? But you have to stop whining, or else you'll become like Maldynando." Amaranthe cautioned.

"Uncwo Mawdy? He compwain too much." Elspeth said, shuddering.

"Let's go have breakfast with Sespian then."

Sespian had moved in when he realized sleeping in the newly refurbished Imperial Barracks would mean lots of attention and interviews, he promptly moved in with Amaranthe and Sicarius.

"I'd rather risk Sicarius than go into that hornet's nest with makarovi prowling around."

After breakfast, Maldynando, Basilard, Books, Yara, and Akstyr tumbled though the front door. Sicarius had deftly moved out of the way when he answered the door, leaving Elspeth in the middle of that tangle of bodies and many, many profanities.

"Wha empewow baw? And donkey dwoppin? And pwiss pot?" Elspeth asked Sicarius since Amaranthe was busy laughing on the couch at her little daughter.

Sicarius turned towards Amaranthe with a hint of a pleading expression of his face. Amaranthe laughed even harder at Sicarius' uncertainty. Under Sicarius' unrelenting glare, Amaranthe managed to bring her guffaws of laughter to a couple occasional giggles. The rest of the group had piled into the kitchen 'for Basilard food' they explained. Clearly, Basilard wasn't going to get much, if anything.

"Elspeth, those are very rude words and I do not want to hear them again…until you turn 13 at least." Amaranthe said as sternly as possible.

"Bwut Mama…" Elspeth complained, "Thwose words intwesting."

"No." Amaranthe said.

"Papa…" Elspeth appealed to Sicarius.

"No." Sicarius said.

Elspeth's lower lip trembled and fat tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Let's go open your presents." Amaranthe offered changing the subject.

Elspeth snivelled a little longer before nodding and following Amaranthe into the kitchen.

"Oh…Elsie! Dearie…were you crying?" Maldynando asked, concerned.

"Uh huh. Mama wot wet me shay empewow bas and…" Elspeth trailed off, realizing that not only was 'Mama' in the room, so was 'Papa'.

Sicarius moved forward quietly, probably intending to punish Elspeth. Elspeth turned around (perfectly timed in Amaranthe's opinion), opened her mouth, and promptly got a mouthful of Sicarius…literally. She crashed into him with her mouth open. Amaranthe valiantly held back a burst of giggles…everyone else's emotions varied from amused to shocked.

Elspeth withdrew from Sicarius' body and rubbed her nose and jaw tenderly.

"Papa? Wha do you wear undwerneath your shiwt?" Elspeth asked curiously.

Elspeth lifted a small hand to Sicarius (who was currently shocked in place; not very many people bite him that he can't kill) and untucked his shirt. She slid her little hand under his shirt and felt around, a determined expression of her face. An expression of confusion covered her face. She lifted the black shirt, exposing his perfectly muscled abdomen and abs, turned around and addressed the people sitting there,

"Do you shee awny metaw…or hawd stuwff undwerneath his shiwt?"

Amaranthe couldn't help it…at Akstyr's shocked expression Maldynando's laughing face, Amaranthe burst into huge guffaws of laughter. Who would've thought that the only person, even Amaranthe couldn't do it, remove his shirt in public when he wasn't seriously injured was his own child…someone he couldn't even threaten. She laughed harder and bent over when her sides started to hurt.

Sespian stepped in and enveloped Elspeth in a huge hug, lifting her away from Sicarius. Sespian embarrassedly pulled down Sicarius' shirt, righting it. Amaranthe could hear Sespian last words to Elspeth before he moved out of earshot (his comments made the whole group, except Sicarius who was still shocked, laugh),

"Now Elsie…next time do not take off anyone's shirt. But we can talk about that unnatural hardness in his tummy if you want?"

Elspeth gave a little giggle.

When Amaranthe had recovered from her laughing fits a little, she pulled Sicarius away and up to their bedroom. Sicarius still hadn't said a word.

"Are you alright, Sicarius?" Amaranthe asked between fits of laughter.

Silence

When Amaranthe was about to ask again Sicarius finally said,

"I never understood the meaning of "terrible twos" until today."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Special Child**

**Chapter #7: Kept and Lost**

Elspeth sputtered unintelligibly as she was doused with a bucketful of ice water. She sat up and shivered slightly. Elspeth grabbed the driest part of the bed she could fine and rubbed her face with it.

"I'm up, father," Elspeth said formally.

Amaranthe smiled and faked a stern and indignant tone, "You would call your mother 'father'?"

"Mama?" Elspeth asked hesitantly, the child-ish (in Sicarius' opinion) slipping out in shock.

"Good news! I talked to your father and he excused you from training." Amaranthe said in an excited voice.

"How many extra hours do you have to do?" Elspeth asked sadly.

"One and half." Amaranthe responded.

Elspeth was five now and had inherited her father's messy blond hair. She had Amaranthe's brown locks as a toddler but they had become lighter as she grew up. Her blue eyes shined with gratitude and Amaranthe's self-sacrifice. _Not really_. Amaranthe thought, _Sicarius was going to massage me later._ Elspeth must have inherited some magic-mental sciences- from Sicarius' mother for she had an aptitude for creating fires. Akstyr, now 24, had started teaching her the basics a year ago.

"No, mother. I will go train." Elspeth decided.

"Oh, child." Amaranthe said sadly, "Come along then."

Amaranthe thought sadly that Elspeth was too much like herself and not enough like Sicarius. Sicarius would have probably took up the offer to escape training but Amaranthe would have never done that if someone was going to have to do extra. She vowed that Elspeth was getting an extra special day today.

When Amaranthe, with a trailing Elspeth, arrived at the designated point on the lake trail to meet the rest of the team, she saw Sicarius twitch his eyebrows just a little. Amaranthe led Elspeth over to Akstyr,

"Take care of Elsie, alright?"

"Naw…We'll work on our _stuff_." Akstyr winked at Elspeth at this statement.

Amaranthe only smiled when she sensed Sicarius glide over and lead her to the edge of the lake trail,

"What is she doing here? Sicarius asked

"_Elspeth_ is here because she doesn't want me to suffer too much at your hands." Amaranthe rolled her eyes after emphasizing Elspeth's name.

"Understood."

Sicarius stepped in front of the team and motioned towards the trail. He signed quickly, '_Once round the trail as fast as you can and meet back here'_

Sicarius sped off, disappearing into the shadows. Basilard was not far behind him as far as Amaranthe could see. Amaranthe followed Elspeth and Akstyr, who were moving quite fast. _With the Science, probably._ Amaranthe thought jealously.

When the group had all finished the trail, Sicarius fell into step behind her as they walked home.

"I said as fast as you can." Sicarius said, disapproval coloring his tone.

"I was taking care of Elspeth." Amaranthe said. Nevertheless, Amaranthe blushed.

"She must learn to take care of herself," Sicarius replied.

"Five…she's _five_ Sicarius. Let her have her childhood, please." Amaranthe begged softly.

Sicarius' look was unreadable, but Amaranthe sensed his resolve crumbling. Amaranthe knew that Sicarius wanted the best for Elspeth, except his childhood, or even her own, was a good example. Sicarius had been tortured since a young age, being a machine, a killer. Unstoppable and flawless. Amaranthe's childhood was filled with pain, her mother's death, than her father's.

Amaranthe was abruptly shook out of her musings when she felt Sicarius tap her on the shoulder. Amaranthe faced him and saw his small nod. She breathed a sigh of relief; Elspeth would have her childhood.

But in her heart she knew already that starting now wasn't enough,

"Sicarius?"

"Yes?"

"You know? She's gone."

"She is here."

"I mean…she will never be a child again. No…no…that's wrong…"

"You mean that she will never experience a carefree childhood?"

"Yes. I just wish…"

"Do not wish. Do."

"She's gone, Sicarius. We'll never see the child that dared to lift up your shirt in company ever again."

"And that saddens you?"

"Yes…then, she was _my_ little girl."

Amaranthe was rewarded with silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Special Child**

**Chapter #8: The Imperial Games Discovery**

Sicarius walked into Amaranthe's room and stopped behind her. Amaranthe turned around to face him and smiled at the piece of paper he held in his hands.

"Jealous of Basilard?" she asked

Sicarius only looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"So? Which event?" She persisted.

"Sprinting, long-distance running, wrestling, knife throwing, and archery."

"Not going to give _anyone_ a change, eh?"

"Basilard has one."

"Yes, yes. I'm sure you two will win the majority of the events."

Sicarius narrowed his eyes, "You always request that I am encouraging, yet you do not practice the art."

"Oh. No worries because I _can_ be encouraging if I want while you cannot."

"I can be encouraging." Sicarius said. Amaranthe could almost detect sullenness about it.

Amaranthe opened her mouth to retort when Sicarius leaned closer and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her lightly at first, teasing, but then started kissing with a desperate sort of tone to it, passionate and loving. Amaranthe was feeling quite heartened-no _encouraged_-by his behaviour. When he finally broke away, Amaranthe was panting heavily.

"Oh yes. You are _definitely_ encouraging." Amaranthe gasped.

There was a ghost of a smile on Sicarius' face as he glided downstairs to share the news

~~~~-EE-~~~~

Amaranthe smiled at the memory of Maldynando's face when Sicarius announced the news. Maldynando was probably thinking about how he had to win something…_anything_…to beat Sicarius. Basilard and Sespian seemed to expect this. Amaranthe heard that it was Sespian who suggested this idea to Sicarius. Basilard was most likely happy that he could win again.

Amaranthe worried for Sicarius because Akstyr and Elspeth had promptly raced to their respective rooms for something. Amaranthe remembered how Akstyr _did_ once want to set Sicarius' socks on fire…while he was wearing them.

"Sicarius?" Amaranthe called out when he walked out of the kitchen, "I would blame any equipment failures and sudden fires on Akstyr and Elspeth."

Sicarius turned around, raised an eyebrow and simply said, "The Science will not be affecting me anytime soon."

~~~~-EE-~~~~

Sicarius felt himself gasp for air after an intense 3 our sprint training session. He had sprinted around the lake trail a couple hundred times already. His best time was 5 minutes 17 seconds for the whole trail. He mentally berated himself. When he was working for Hollowcrest and Raumseyes he could finish the trail in 4 minutes flat.

As he leaned against a cedar tree trunk while he caught his breath, he heard soft footsteps pad over. The person sounded short but well skilled in stealth. He could detect an aura of the Science around the person. Elspeth.

"Father?" her timid voice cried out gently.

"Yes, Elsie?" Sicarius winced as he let the term of endearment slip out.

"Oh…Daddy!"

Sicarius felt a little body press against him tightly.

"I love you and when I saw you panting…I thought…maybe you were hurt…" she sobbed, "You _never_ pant or…show any weakness and I was so worried. And there wasn't enough time…to…get mommy…and-" she broke off sobbing.

Sicarius felt confused yet pleased. He had always pushed Elspeth away and never bothered to interact too much. But now, seeing her proclaim her love for him, he couldn't help it.

"Elsie? I love you too…forever." he whispered.

Elspeth raised her head from his trouser legs, "Good."

Elspeth reminded him so much of himself he couldn't stop himself reach down and lift her up in a tight hug. But then he replayed what she had said and realized something: she couldn't have known what happened unless she was watching. Sicarius lifted her away from him and stared her squarely in the eye,

"Were you following me, Elspeth?"

"Uh huh. You were going so fast, I had to use the Science sometimes. But I managed alright most of the rime."

Sicarius was shocked. Very few grown men in the prime of their youth could follow him at his pace. Yet this five year old did it with occasional trouble.

"We are going to work on your sprinting…and other athletic feats." Sicarius told Elspeth as he carried her home.

"Why?"

"Because you are very, _very_ fast for a little girl."

Sicarius felt her smile and let his mask drop for a moment and kissed her on her forehead,

"And I want to make you the best that I can, my dear Elsie."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Special Child**

**Chapter #9: The Imperial Games Competitions**

Sicarius curled his bare toes in the warm sand and stretched out his back underneath the burning sun. He, and all the other sprinting athletes, had been told to dispose of their shirts, and anything else that might hamper their movement, and so he wore nothing but a pair of shorts. Sicarius turned his head up towards the stands where his family and friends were cheering him on. He felt pleasure at finally being able to call Amaranthe family. He sought out Amaranthe's warm, brown eyes and was delighted to find that they were on him. Amaranthe's face held a large smile and glittered with enthusiasm.

Elspeth sat in her lap, a toothy grin on her face. She held a couple flowers in her hand and she threw them towards him. Sicarius saw her close her eyes and felt the familiar feeling of a tingle on the back of his neck, as Elspeth gently blew the flowers close to him. He could pick out the faint smell of almond bark and cherry blossoms in the flowers. That was the only pleasant smell for miles around the track. Sweat and the faint lingering scent of dawn drifted in the air.

Sicarius looked at the track in front of him. It was a 500-metre circular track with lanes already drawn into the earth. Sicarius snorted gently to himself, _Two times around this track as fast as I can is about as fast as I can sprint around a quarter of the lake trail_.

The other 7 athletes were also stretching and waving at the crowd. Last year's winner, Shaden Looncrest, waved and pounded his chest. Many of the female spectators swooned and blew kisses. Sicarius wasn't about to let this warrior-caste buffoon win this year.

"ATTENTION! ATHLETES, SPECTATORS, AND HONOURABLE JUDGES, PLEASE WISH OUT ATHLETES LUCK AND LET THE RACE FOR 1000-METRE SPRINT BEGIN IN 5…4…3…2…**1**!"

As soon as Sicarius heard the horn blow, he was out and running. His reaction was so good that he might as well have started 2 seconds before everyone else. His feet pounded into the sand quietly, not even making the slightest whisper. He had decided to push sand and dirt behind him because this way, the other athletes' vision would be slightly impaired. He raced along at a comfortable speed, not a bead of sweat dripped onto his face. The sun was relaxing and warm, not too hot.

Suddenly, he felt someone come up behind him. The man's footsteps were loud as his bare feet slapped onto the sand. Sicarius had to fight down the urge to find a knife and lodge it in this man's chest. Sicarius identified the man through his peripheral vision: Shaden Looncrest. He pushed his muscles faster. He knew that he could sustain this speed for a couple more hours. But Sicarius knew that he had to move even faster. He forced himself to the speed at which he ran on the train infiltration mission when catching up to the train.

Too soon, he had finished the first round and had caught up to the other athletes on his second round through. Very quickly, he finished the sprint. He did not need to pant, that was too easy. He eyes immediately sought for Amaranthe. He looked at her, raised a single eyebrow, and signed: _Would you _still_ like to discuss a sprint_. He knew that Amaranthe was thinking to that time on the train too.

The rest of the competitions in the Imperial Games went quite similarly:

1) Sicarius would look for his family and friends.

2) Elspeth would blow a handful of flowers towards him.

3) The competition would start.

4) Sicarius would start easy.

5) He would finish hard.

6) Sicarius would be crowned champion.

After the week-long competition, Sicarius and Basilard were resting. Both had won in each of their areas of competition and were quite happy. Sespian seemed to get along a little better with Sicarius, now that he had seen that Sicarius' skills weren't all for killing. Sespian still kept polite distance but they could now sustain 5 minute conversations without Amaranthe acting as a translator.

"Amaranthe?" Sicarius asked one night as they lay in bed.

"Yes."

"Would you like to go on a vacation? Just the four of us?"

"Four?"

"Me, you, Elspeth, and Sespian."

"I don't know. Do we have time? Place? Transportation?"

"Starcrest gave me keys to a submarine of his. He suggested to go to one of the remote islands off the shores of Kyatt."

"Oh. That sounds nice."

"It does."

"Sicarius? Do you think we could fit five in the submarine?"

"What are you scheming, Amaranthe?"

"Not _scheming_ more like planning. Akstyr wanted to go to the Polytechnic and maybe we could bring him there and back. How long do you want to stay there?"

"Maybe a month."

"Yes…Akstyr would love to study at the Polytechnic…even for just a month. And when we pick him up…maybe Elspeth could get a 3-day education too!"

"Are you planning to bring the whole team along?"

"Well…we could. Everyone could relax at Kyatt while the three of us could find a remote island and rest while everyone else has fun on the main island."

"Are you presuming that I am not fun?"

"Oh! No! But we would have privacy and…and…everyone would have a good time!"

"You are planning more."

"Well…" Amaranthe blushed, "Maybewecouldleantosurf?" she asked quickly.

"Speak properly." Sicarius ordered.

"Maybe we could learn to surf?" Amaranthe repeated, her voice squeaking at the end, "Never mind. That was a bad idea."

"Hmmm" Sicarius said thoughtfully.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Special Child**

**Chapter #10: Kyatt Island; The Threat**

"Ooooh! We're going by submarine? Classy!"

"Can we all actually fit in here without someone dying?"

"I can enlarge it with the Science. Amaranthe?"

"Huh…sure."

"And Starcrest allowed Maldynando to drive?"

"No."

"Aww…Come on. It's not like we're going to die or anything."

"I am driving."

"I got to agree with Sicarius there, Maldynando. Sicarius didn't crash the last submarine he drove."

"I didn't either. You didn't teach me well enough to man that dirigible, Booksie."

"I do not _crash_ anything."

"Are you complaining?"

Amaranthe saw Basilard smiling. Amaranthe knew that Basilard wouldn't be able to contribute to the conversation with hand signs but she had to admit, it was pretty funny. Akstyr had managed to enlarge the submarine to double its original size…thank his ancestors. Maldynando was trying to get out of the driver's seat with no avail. Sicarius glaring probably didn't help. Amaranthe was quite thankful that Elspeth was quiet after her first comment.

Amaranthe held back a giggle when Sicarius simply hefted Maldynando across his shoulders and tossed him into the back…directly onto Books and Sespian.

"Oomph."

"Get _off_."

Amaranthe sidled into the seat beside the driver's seat, which Sicarius was currently occupying, and kept Elspeth on her lap. She gave Basilard a pleading look,

"You sure you're not coming? We could drop you off at Mangdoria."

'_No thank-you. I will travel faster alone and I will not hamper your journey._'

"Well, then…good luck with your daughter."

'_Thank-you_'

At that Basilard jogged off the docks and headed north of Mangdoria. He had a knapsack full of necessary equipment and a couple of knives. Other than that, he had brought no other luggage.

Books, Maldynando, Akstyr, and Sespian were now all comfortably (as comfortable as one could get) seated and Sicarius started to drive. Soon, about an hour later, the team was out of the lake…and out of Turgonian territory. They were now in Nurian territory.

"Where are we? Maldynando asked, peering out the window, "This is definitely _not_ Turgonia."

"Nurian territory." Sicarius replied briskly.

"We're in Nuria? Could we make a pit stop…um…just off the shore. It won't take long, promise." Sespian asked.

"It's too dangerous." Books replied, also looking out the little window.

"Are you sure? I mean, nobody would even see my face. I'll just get in and get out."

"Yes, of course I'm sure. What do you want to do anyway?"

"There was this Nurian diplomat…and I…um…promisedherthatIwouldvisit." Sespian replied, slurring his words together.

Sicarius stiffened, "Repeat that."

"I promised a Nurian diplomat that I would visit her if I was anywhere near her port." Sespian sighed.

"A female Nurian diplomat." Sicarius said.

"Yes…I'm sorry. It doesn't matter. Pretend I never said anything."

"It should be within our time frame." Sicarius turned to Amaranthe and his eyebrow twitched.

"If you think we can, well…What type of promise was it?" Amaranthe asked uncertainly.

"Oh…ah…um…a heartfelt one?" Sespian murmured embarrassedly.

"Oh dear…" Amaranthe smiled at him, "Well then we need to show that diplomat the man of her dreams, eh?"

Sicarius gaze turned slightly icy but he sighed softly and turned towards the steering panel, "Two hours."

Amaranthe pestered Sespian with questions about this Nurian diplomat until Sicarius told her to 'Quiet down. Passing ships may hear us.' Amaranthe knew, of course, that this wasn't going to happen but she felt slightly sad that she annoyed Sicarius. But then Sicarius shot her a ghost smile and Amaranthe started feeling better. When they finally docked, Sicarius had some astounding news to share.

"I cannot partake in this…mission."

Amaranthe frowned, "Why not? You aren't scared are you?" she then teased.

"Perhaps." Sicarius responded simply.

"You _are_ scared. But…but…_why_? Why would you be scared? No…it's _what_ are you scared of? Not Nurians', probably not the practitioners, and definitely not having people see your face so what is it?"

"There is a soul construct that I failed to dispose of last time I was in Nuria. It is unlikely that it either has forgotten about me or has been eliminated. It would not benefit our group to lose a capable driver."

"_Capable_?" Maldynando declared indignantly, "I assure you, I am a most capable driver."

The whole team snorted, with the exception of Sicarius who simply gave him an icy look. Sicarius then turned around and docked the submarine underneath a government docking dock. He opened the hatch, which peeked slightly above water and gestured for them to exit.

Amaranthe watched sadly as Sespian (with Elspeth in his arms), Maldynando, Books, and Akstyr plodded up the steps loudly but carefully. She had volunteered to guard the sub with Sicarius. She sighed when Sicarius closed the hatch and dropped the submarine lower into the water.

"You are upset." Sicarius stated, turning around to meet her eyes, his gaze softening, "Why?"

"I just thought that…well…you would want to meet this Nurian diplomat. I mean, you're always fearing for Sespian's safety but then…in enemy territory you don't want to follow him and I was worried that it would be a real problem and…and…Sespian-meep!" Amaranthe was cut off when Sicarius' lips grazed hers.

Amaranthe leaned into his strong chest, running her arms up his back and tangling them in his soft hair. Sicarius lowered his face to meet hers and kissed her kindly. He was gentle as he wrapped her in a gentle hug.

"I didn't want Sespian to get hurt. I would have caused a problem." he whispered.

Amaranthe rested her head on his chest, "And it would be a problem to stand protectively at Sespian's side, glaring at his enemies?"

"No. The soul construct."

"Ah...but _maybe_ the soul construct's maker is dead…and _maybe_ the soul construct has forgotten about you…" Amaranthe winked at Sicarius as she snuggled closer against him.

"It is highly improbable."

"But…soul constructs can be made to hunt someone with a certain blood scent, right?"

"Yes."

"Was it hunting your blood, then?" Amaranthe asked, suddenly worried.

"It is likely." Sicarius conceded.

"Then…then…Sespian! And Elspeth! What will happen to them?"

"I consent." Sicarius sighed softly, almost inaudibly.

"To what?" Amaranthe asked, smiling.

Sicarius looked at her silently and pushed himself up towards the hatch. Amaranthe reluctantly detached herself from Sicarius but her face still grinning madly. The pair hopped out of the submarine and got off the docks. They hid in the shadows as they followed Sespian, Maldynando, and the others.

Suddenly, after following the group for some time, Sicarius stopped abruptly and stood straight and alert. He moved quickly and yanked Sespian and Elspeth into the shadows, covering their mouths.

"There is danger ahead." Sicarius said quietly to the group that now gathered in surprise.

"Danger? The estate up ahead belongs to Kashia, the Nurian diplomat. She might have wards…yes, she probably does but-" Sespian was cut off when Sicarius spoke.

"No, not wards. Soul construct." he clarified simply.

Amaranthe opened her mouth in shock, along with almost everyone else, "Kashia? _Kashia_ made the soul construct?"

Sicarius nodded curtly and whispered, "There is no possible way to meet…_Kashia_…without putting ourselves in danger."

"Actually…" Akstyr started, "We could meet her in the town. I would love to meet a professional practitioner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amaranthe watched with amusement as Sespian fidgeted with the high collar and colourful clothes Sicarius had stolen from various clotheslines. Amaranthe had first wanted to reprimand Sicarius that leaving behind a trail of clothing thieveries was not ideal but then she realized that there was no other way to obtain decent clothing.

Sespian walked into the pub, Akstyr at his side, and Sicarius followed him inside. Amaranthe, after a moment of hesitation, did the same. They waited in the corner and she was surprised when a middle-aged woman met Sespian. Amaranthe just barely managed to make out the words.

"Oh! Sespian, is it really you? I have missed you! Is it not dangerous for the emperor of Turgonia to wander in enemy lands?" Kashia asked.

"Kashia! I have a…good and useful friend with me." Sespian said and pointed at Akstyr casually

"Useful, useful, indeed. Where is your father, Sespian?"

"My father? He is dead. You know that."

"Now, now dearest. There's no need to lie when the whole of Nuria knows the truth. Your _real_ father. Sicarius." Kashia whispered excitedly.

"I…I…don't know what you're talking about. Sicarius was, _was_, the court assassin. He was employed by my father, Raumseyses." Sespian explained, his eyes starting to flicker around the room.

"Oh…I don't think so. Your father is here, is he not? My little pet is already chasing him down. Now, I say you had better leave before my pet mistakes you for your father."

"Your pet? Kashia! Wait! Explain a little more. Please." Sespian pleaded.

Kashia turned around, a smug smile on her face, "My soul construct hunts by scent of blood. You and your father share blood." Kashia shrugged, "I do not control which generation it kills."

Amaranthe shook in fear. She turned towards Sicarius who was also looking at her.

"Elspeth…Oh…my dear Elsie." Amaranthe whispered in fear.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Special Child**

**Chapter #11: Saving Blood**

Amaranthe was paralyzed. She couldn't move, her body just stopped understanding the commands her brain had sent. _Elspeth…they were after Elspeth. No…it _must_ be a mistake. Elsie has my blood too, after all. Please, please, please, not Elspeth…or Sicarius…or Sespian._

Amaranthe felt Sicarius gently reach over and lay his hand on her back. He pushed her gently towards the door and Amaranthe managed to put one foot in front of the other and make her way out of the eating house. Amaranthe's body shook and she clung onto Sicarius to stop herself from falling.

"I know…" Amaranthe gasped painfully, "I know what it feels like to…to have my chi-oh Elsie, I love her so, so much. You have to believe me, please. I should have believed you, Sicarius. Elsie." Amaranthe broke off sobbing. She wrapped her arms around Sicarius and lay her head onto his chest, her body wracking with sobs.

"It will be alright." Sicarius consoled her in his monotone of his, which probably wasn't too effective…"I will protect her and Sespian,"

The odd pair, Amaranthe leaning more than was strictly necessary on Sicarius, and Sicarius, pulling her closer than he would usually hold even Amaranthe, made their way down the busy and raucous streets of Nuria. Amaranthe would have thought it amusing if their situation wasn't so dire: life moving on as it is despite people at risk of dying and a happy crowd of people with a single sad couple in their midst.

Sicarius quickly tracked down Sespian and Akstyr at the edge of an abandoned alley, about to enter. Sicarius dropped is arms from Amaranthe's side, trusting her to stay upright, and grabbed Sespian's wrist.

"We must leave." Sicarius said to him, his tone betraying to emotion whatsoever.

"I know…I know. But her 'pet', was it the soul construct you spoke of on the submarine?" Sespian asked.

"It is highly likely, although not positive." Sicarius responded.

"So…" Akstyr said, thinking aloud, "Her construct must be tracking by blood scent. Like Kor Nas', right?" At this, Sicarius stiffened and his face took on an icy appearance. Akstyr didn't seem to notice as he continued rambling, "That means that not only is it after Sicarius…it's after you too, Sespian. And that means Elspeth too!"

Sicarius looked at him in silence. His eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"Where's Maldynando, Books, and Yara? Elspeth's with them, right?" Amaranthe asked.

"We…um…don't know, actually." Akstyr responded, his eyes flicking towards Sicarius nervously.

"Don't _know_?" Sicarius hissed icily, his eyes a full-on glare. His hand twitched toward his armoury of throwing knives. Amaranthe could hear just the slightest bit of anger in his tone…because he can't find Elspeth, maybe?

"Sicarius…please. It's not like they lost Maldynando, Books, and Elspeth on purpose." Amaranthe said.

"Yes! Yes, that's right! We would _never_ lose Elspeth!" Sespian agreed eagerly, nodding and smiling gratefully at Amaranthe.

"Huh." Sicarius responded simply. He then turned towards the back entrance of a building, looking at it quite calmly, when suddenly it burst open.

"Maldynando!" Akstyr said, relief evident in his voice, "Where's Elsie…and Books?"

Maldynando, hunched over panting, paused for a moment before replying breathlessly, "A…monster! Attacking…Elsie 'nd Books…need help!"

Sicarius was off into the building before Maldynando had even finished with his report. Amaranthe gave chase and saw him sprint out of the wrecked front door, down the cobbled streets, and round a corner before losing sight of him. Her muscles were still slightly stiff from shock but soon her training prevailed; she forced her legs to chase after Sicarius as fast as she could. Soon she heard the sounds of a mon-was that _hissing_? What in the world, does this woman think as a _pet_?

Amaranthe soon rounded the corner and as she turned, she nearly keeled over in fright. In front of her, battling Sicarius with a fervour was a viper; a huge, deadly viper. And at the base of its tail was Elspeth rolled into a little ball. Amaranthe swung her head around and spied Books, leaning heavily on the wall, limping towards Elspeth. Maldynando was there too, watching shocked and silent.

Amaranthe drew her short sword and hurried to Books,

"Books!" she shouted to be heard over the fighting. _Where _ were the Nurians? Is this a common occurrence here in Nuria? Tourists being attacked by deadly viper soul constructs? "Maldynando will take care of you. I'll go after Elspeth."

Books looked ready to argue. He propped himself up against the wall and opened his mouth. Just as he was about to say something, his mouth turned into a wince and the hand that wasn't gripping the wall flew to his leg and nodded gently at Amaranthe before hobbling towards Maldynando.

Amaranthe glanced back at Sicarius who had scaled the back of the viper and was viciously drawing his knife across its back trying to find a major artery. A grim smile came across her face when she saw Sicarius glance at her. She had to save Elspeth. She was the only one left. Akstyr was going after Kashia to try to stop her. Sespian went with him. Maldynando was looking after Books. Amaranthe took a deep breath and plunged into the fray. She leapt over the swishing tail and tried to reach Elspeth.

Elspeth was flinging spells with all her might. Red, blue, and green light flashed around her. Amaranthe heard a hissing sound every time Elspeth's spells found their mark or Sicarius managed to make a cut. Elspeth caught sight of Amaranthe and she saw Elspeth stiffen. Resignation coated her eyes as she gathered her energy and flung it out in a black sphere. '_I'm sorry._' her eyes said before she fell limp in the monster's grasp.

"ELSPETH! NO!" Amaranthe cried out, "SICARIUS! DO SOMETHING, _PLEASE_!"

Sicarius' head turned for a split second but his face betrayed no emotion. The viper, sensing his victim's distraction, rotated his jaw around. Saliva and poison dripped out of his mouth and hissed when it contacted the cobblestones. Sicarius jumped nimble out of the way and Amaranthe breathed a sigh of relief.

Elspeth however was inching closer and closer to the beast's jaw. Amaranthe ran over to Elspeth, her short sword in hand and profanities on lips. Just as Amaranthe was about to hack at the viper's body, it too went limp. Amaranthe watched dumbfounded as the beast sank to the floor. When she recovered her senses, she rushed to Elspeth and cradled her in her arms.

"Elspeth… Are you okay?" She asked in a hushed voice, "Please, be alright. I love you…_please_."

Sicarius walked over, blood and gore in his hair and clothing. Without saying a word, Amaranthe handed Elspeth over. As Sicarius started probing her for vital signs, Amaranthe watched his eyes grow colder and colder. Sicarius looked up and shook his head.

"What?" Amaranthe asked, amazed. She couldn't believe that Elspeth…would _die_, "Are you sure? Pl-please…check again. She…but you! Your heart stopped for a moment. An-And you're still here. " Amaranthe broke down into sobs again.

"I have had more heart and breathing training then her." Sicarius replied. From someone else, and usually even from him, it would wound like a criticism or an insult, but today his tine was soft, well soft_er_, and quiet. Not his normal silence-is-essential-for-survival quiet but a respectful quiet.

Suddenly Books appeared. He was still limping and now was leaning heavily on Maldynando.

"Is that Elspeth? Good. How is sh-" Maldynando stopped himself, "Dead?" He asked numbly.

Amaranthe merely nodded.

Maldynando turned away, tears in his eyes.

"Wait." Books said, "I remember something…it was a long time ago, a different life but there was this process. You could restart? someone's heart. But it was for after someone had drowned. I don't know…Sicarius?"

"I was told of the process but not taught. Keeping someone alive was pointless after they had already drowned, for an assassin."

"Can you remember the basics?" Amaranthe asked eagerly.

"Yeah, he probably can. It will be hard, though, because you're supposed to break their ribs." Books interjected.

"Will you try, Sicarius?" Amaranthe asked hopefully.

Sicarius simply nodded and lay Elspeth's body down on the floor. He bent over the small body and started pushing her chest…hard. His right hand was interlocked over his left hand as he made a pumping movement. Occasionally, he bent over to breathe in Elspeth's mouth. Amaranthe could hear cracking and winced every time that happened. Fifteen long minutes later, Elspeth gave a feeble cough.

"Mother?' She rasped, "Father? I feel sick and broken. Tired."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Special Child**

**Chapter #12: Interrogation and Questioning**

Elspeth was safely tucked away in the submarine with Akstyr by her side; Yara, Sespian and Maldynando guarding the sub. The sun was just coming out. Sespian and Akstyr had come home last night empty-handed.

"We lost her as soon as she turned into the alleys." Akstyr reported, bleary-eyed, "Even my spells couldn't locate her…or was it follow her? I'm not sure now…I'm so tired." He let out a huge yawn and stumbled through the hatch and towards the back storage room that served as a bedroom for the large group.

"He's right. I nicked a sensor off her when I met her in the tavern. Thought it'd be useful or something…guess it was. I followed her further than Akstyr liked 'cause I thought the stone would take us most of the way. But then it just…just…I dunno, shut down? turned off? stopped working? It needed 'qualifications' and we didn't have it so…I'm gonna go sleep now, k?" Sespian yawned too and followed Akstyr.

Amaranthe watched Sicarius' face worriedly for any expression whatsoever. They were _alone_ after all. But Sicarius maintained his façade although his eyebrow twitched in…curiosity? Amaranthe reached over and enveloped him in a gently hug.

"Showing people who you really are won't kill you all the time, you know?" Amaranthe sighed teasingly.

"It develops…" Sicarius hesitated after he gratefully accepted the hug, "Unhealthy tendencies." He finished simply.

"Oh, Sicarius. You are no stranger to fate, are you? I love you and I will always be there for you. That's _family_." Amaranthe said quietly and squeezed just a little tighter.

"I know." Sicarius said. Was that a sigh in his voice? Sicarius turned Amaranthe's face towards him and bent down slightly. His face held a ghost of a smile. Sicarius brushed his lips across Amaranthe's closed eyelids and responded possessively, "I love you, too. I am _your_ family."

That night, the Emperor's Edge passed it with a blissful ignorance as schemes circulated around town.

-EE-

"Elspeth? Wake up. It's morning." Amaranthe whispered softly into her daughter's ear.

"Mmhm…hmm…I'm…ahhh…up." Elspeth responded yawning mid-sentence. She winced as she tried to sit up, "Oh dear. No training this morning?" She asked brightly.

"No, not for you at least. You're still an invalid. Sespian and Akstyr will stay with you as you heal. Their knowledge in medicine is the best among the group…other than maybe your father's." Amaranthe explained.

"Alright then. What're you guys going to do then?"

"Nothing much. Just going to browse around town…see if we can find Kashia. Nothing you need to worry about, too much, anyway. I was wondering…what spell did you use on the viper yesterday?"

"Oh that. I found it in a book. It's supposed to harm the maker directly. But I improvised a little so it would harm both the maker and the creation itself. It used too much of my mental energy so I passed out." She replied nonchalantly.

"Never _ever_ do that again. Do I make myself clear, young lady? You're heart, I repeat _heart_, stopped beating. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll hand you over to Sicarius." Amaranthe said sternly, her heart contracting with anger at the way Elspeth didn't seem to care about her life very much.

"No ma'am. I won't do that again, promise." Elspeth swore, her face blanching at the thought of _Sicarius_ being in charge of her punishment.

"Good. Now here's a cup of herb water. I think that's what Books called it. Drink up!" Amaranthe offered cheerfully.

Elspeth grimaced as she downed the glass of green, gooey water. It tasted like dirty socks. No, what was that phrase? This sucks donkey balls. Elspeth was ready to guarantee that Akstyr put a spell to make it taste like that.

"That's my good girl! Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Amaranthe asked. She rearranged the pillows and blankets around Elspeth and gave her a little wave before heading into the navigation cabin of the submarine.

Sicarius stood quietly in a corner, only his blond hair giving away his position and Books was rifling through a book across from Sicarius. Akstyr looked sullen as he leaned against the driver's chair. Sicarius glided silently towards Amaranthe, passing Akstyr on his way. Sicarius tapped his shoulder and whispered something curtly before continuing towards Amaranthe. Akstyr headed towards Elspeth.

"Are we going…_now_?" Amaranthe asked, butterflies in her stomach…and not the good kind of butterfly-in-your-stomach nervous,

Sicarius narrowed his eyes, "When else do you propose to leave?"

Amaranthe sighed, "Now is fine. Who's coming?"

"Me, you, Maldynando, and Akstyr."

"So…that leaves Yara, Sespian and Books to guard the sub and Elspeth." Amaranthe mused aloud, "Books? Can I ask you something quickly…in _private_."

"Um…" Books looked at Sicarius cautiously.

"I expect to know your plans." Sicarius said curtly before heading towards Elspeth.

"Goodness! I thought he would hang by my shoulder, glaring, all day long." Amaranthe breathed as soon as Sicarius closed to metal hatch between to two rooms, "Now. Can you make another explosive? But I want one like the one we used on the kraken."

"_Explosive?_ Are you sure it's wise? Especially one that reacts to pressure." Books asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't send Sicarius out unless I was sure. Besides, I only want enough to cause severe pain…for a huge viper, anyway. I'd prefer to have Sicarius slit its throat. I wonder…" Amaranthe trailed off.

"Wait! Can we not aim for the viper? What if we went for the practitioner, Kashia, herself?" Books suggested.

"You're right, actually! Elspeth used a spell to harm the maker. That mean's Kashia is in a vulnerable state. We just need bait to lure the viper away from her. Elspeth is too weak…Sicarius is necessary for…ah…questioning…" Amaranthe pondered aloud, "Can you guard the sub alone, Books? You can submerge it underwater if you have to."

"Sespian," A flat voice said, "You wish to use Sespian as the bait."

"Sicarius!" Amaranthe cried out in surprise, twisting around, "I didn't see you there…or hear you open the hatch."

"That is not of concern." Sicarius dismissed, "Sespian is wholly inadequate bait."

"I wouldn't call it bait…an attraction for the viper, perhaps?" Amaranthe squeaked out.

"There is no difference."

It should be noted here that Books had managed to slip into Elspeth's room to avoid the bickering. He was, however, noticed by Sicarius…as expected.

"Come on, Sicarius," Amaranthe pleaded, "Sespian is fully capable of defending himself. You trained him for six months!"

"He is. Against a lesser opponent. An opponent who cannot hit me with his attacks."

"But Elspeth is all but an invalid and you are necessary for containing our prisoner and obtaining the information."

Silence.

"Please! Sespian doesn't even have to get close. Just close enough to lure the viper away. To the sea maybe. Sespian can swim and Books can let him in and drive off."

"It is ill-planned."

"Everything I do is ill-planned." Amaranthe argued. She could feel Sicarius relenting and then finally she heard the much-wanted phrase which ensured his participation and half approval.

"Do not blame me if anything unplanned for happens."

Amaranthe gave a sweet smile and replied just as sweetly, "Everything we do has unplanned complications. The fact that we are in Nurian waters, trying to defeat a Nurian practitioner and her soul construct is proof of that."

-EE-

Amaranthe gasped for air as Sicarius slowed down in front of her. Maldynando and Akstyr also gasped loudly and noisily, earning a glare from Sicarius. The run here had been quite uneventful…_too_ uneventful. Up ahead was a large home. It had Nuria's flag waving on one of the many turrets and a tall spiked fence surrounded the property. The grass was green even though it was autumn now and the trees had colorful leaves floating down to the ground gently.

Amaranthe was too busy drinking in the beautiful scene before her that she did not notice Sicarius sneak away to test for magical wards with Akstyr. She didn't snap out of her reverie until Sicarius tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump ten feet into the air.

"Oh! Emperor's buns! You scared me, Sicarius." Amaranthe cried out in surprise.

"You must remain alert." was all Sicarius would reply with in these situations and he did not disappoint.

"Of course, of course. Anything of interest?" Amaranthe murmured absently.

"The wards are so strong! Only a highly accomplished practitioner could do that. I couldn't sense that about her though, did she set the wards then?" Akstyr gushed excitedly.

"Hmm…Can you tell _when_ the wards were set? Today, perhaps, or maybe yesterday?" Amaranthe asked, suspicious.

"I think so…" Akstyr said squinting towards the home and stretching his arms out at it, "The wards…they seem fresh…I don't know if you understand my point but wards and the Science are like tracks. The shorter time period it is used, the stronger the feeling is. I'd guess these were set a couple hours ago, latest."

Sicarius simply nodded.

Amaranthe's eyebrows furrowed, "That can't be right. Elspeth used a spell to harm the maker-"

"Yes! It's supposed to suck the maker's mental concentration." Akstyr interrupted helpfully.

"So how is she still able to set such strong wards if Elspeth sucked her mental concentration?" Amaranthe finished.

"That's not supposed to be possible. I have, however, heard of object where you can keep some of your mental strength to draw upon but there isn't enough for…for _this_." Akstyr said, pointing at the building.

"There must be another wizard, then." Maldynando said, finally joining in.

"Hmm…" Akstyr said thoughtfully, "Maldynando's actually right. If a couple really powerful _practitioners_ pooled their mental concentration then…it could be possible."

"Great." Maldynando moaned, "Not one practitioner that we could've easily taken but _a couple_ of powerful practitioners."

"The sensor." Sicarius said in his usual monotone.

"Sensor?" Maldynando asked confused.

"Right!" Akstyr said excitedly, "The sensor that Sespian nicked must have stopped working when Elspeth cast that spell because all of Kashia's mental power dissipated. But that also means that the soul construct should've stopped working…is it possible that Kashia didn't make the soul construct?"

"Is Kashia even a practitioner?" Amaranthe asked.

"There is magic surrounding her. I cannot be sure whether that is her own or another's." Sicarius said.

"It would be safest to assume that there are other practitioners, right?" Akstyr asked.

"It would be safest for me to go in _alone_." Sicarius said before jogging off towards the building.

Akstyr and Maldynando looked at Amaranthe, jaws agape. Amaranthe was equally stunned but she felt an idea pop into her head.

"You heard him. Scat!" Amaranthe said, making a shooing motion with her hands. "I'll be right with you. And if you can make a loud distraction, that would be great!"

Amaranthe turned around and ran in the direction Sicarius had headed in. She knew that this would be like a suicide mission for Sicarius and was adamant about helping him this time. Amaranthe was relying heavily on Maldynando and Akstyr's distraction having something to do with the wards but if not, Sicarius wouldn't be able to get in either.

After a couple minutes of running, Amaranthe saw Sicarius come out of the bushes and walk towards her.

"I told you to stay back. I will handle this alone." he said, glaring the entire time.

"That's true. But I thought I might help you get in." Amaranthe replied smiling.

All of a sudden, Amaranthe heard a piercing shriek across the wards, which were now engulfed in blue flames. But there was one small spot, a bit further to the left, that was hidden in the undergrowth that did not burn. Amaranthe breathed a sigh of relief, Akstyr must be there.

"Akstyr must be over there," Amaranthe pointed at the bush.

Sicarius grunted.

Amaranthe shrugged helplessly and she turned to patter softly towards the safe bush. Something prickled at the nape of her neck, warning her of danger, but she brushed it away and continued on. When she stood a foot away from the bush, she felt heat radiating from it. _Funny_, she thought_, There is no heat where the flames are yet there is heat here. _

"Sicarius?" Amaranthe called out softly, suddenly worried, "Do you feel heat from the blue flames?"

Sicarius reached a hand out and replied evenly, "Very little. Your bush is emitting a lot of heat."

"That's what I found funny, actually," Amaranthe continued walking towards the bush, "I wonder what Akstyr is playing at."

"Stop!" Sicarius suddenly cried, his voice no longer calm but rather worried.

Amaranthe tossed a smile over her shoulder, "Don't worry. I can handle a little heat."

Sicarius moved forward quickly, but not quickly enough. Amaranthe's hand had already brushed the bush and had fallen to the ground abruptly with a loud 'thud'. Sicarius hid himself quickly in surrounding foliage that was not protected by wards and looked on, a knife in each hand.

A woman, Kashia, strolled out of the flames calmly. Two men accompanied her, dressed in the flamboyant colors of the Nurians. The pair muttered something and as surprisingly as it had started, it stopped.

"Curse that fledgling practitioner. His little apprentice has already drained me of my pet. And now messing with my wards…tsk, tsk." Kashia tutted, pouting prettily.

_So Akstyr _was_ here,_ Sicarius thought to himself as he watched on with curiosity.

"This woman isn't dead yet, my lady. How are we to dispatch her?" one of the burly men asked.

"Dispatch?" Kashia asked, giggling slightly, "Oh no. We couldn't. You still want that pesky assassin, Sicarius, yes? This is the perfect bait."

"Oh really?" came a haughty voice from the trees. The bush rustled as Maldynando walked out proudly, "Not yet, I expect. I'll be taking the boss now." Maldynando reached down and picked her up like a rag doll and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"How?" Kashia spluttered, "The woman should have killed him. How?"

"Someone has messed with the wards. She is no longer lethal," the other burly man responded simply.

Sicarius melted into the shadows and caught up to Maldynando and Akstyr.

"Akstyr," he said with finality.

"Oh!" he cried out in surprise, "Sicarius! I…I didn't see you there."

Silence.

"Right. Amaranthe and the wards, I'm guessing?" Akstyr fumbled through the foliage, unnerved.

"Boss's breathing if anyone cares," Maldynando called out with forced enthusiasm.

"Wards," Sicarius said simply.

"Oh yea… The wards. I changed the qualifications of whom they apply to. Of course, it was already to late for Amaranthe…it was all I could do to not have her die and kill people with her intoxicated body. She'll need treatment soon, preferably before twelve hours are up." Akstyr commented dryly.

"Kashia and the others?" Sicarius asked.

"Oh yeah…" Akstyr had a huge grin on his face, "They can't get in…I mean whoever has used the Science in the area where the wards…_ward_, I guess, can't enter the property, use magic and…um…I'll leave the last part out."

"Maldynando. Take Amaranthe back to the submarine for treatment. Akstyr come with me. We will eliminate all threats."

Sicarius was hard pressed to not let out just a teeny smile. After successfully locating, and capturing, the trio that wandered around trying the find the problem, he found that Akstyr had caused painfully itchy rashes to appear on their nether regions. They were tied up against three different trees and Sicarius was busy interrogating…er…_questioning_ them.

"Purpose of attack," Sicarius said coldly, his fingers pressing into the back of the neck of one of the men he was holding captive.

"The Chief you murdered was important," the man whimpered.

"_Shut up_!" Kashia hissed through her gritted teeth.

"Subdue them," Sicarius ordered simply, looking-glaring-at the two men before heading towards Kashia.

"Why was the chief important to you?" Sicarius questioned.

"It's none of your business, _assassin_," she spoke angrily.

Sicarius said nothing, merely moved his hand against the kidney and pressing tightly.

Kashia grunted before responding, "He was my uncle, okay. Just _stop_!"

Sicarius flicked a glance at the two men Akstyr had felled and jabbed his fingers artfully inbetween Kashia's ribs, "Continue."

"Ahh…! Okay, okay…he…he had large plans for Nuria. Oww…! Stop, I can't talk to you like thi-AHHH! He envisioned a…huff…huff…world where Nuria was more powerful…AH! Please, stop! I'm…I'm begging you." Kashia's voice rose and fell with Sicarius'…ah…ministrations.

"Very well," Sicarius replied releasing his hold and stepping in front of her.

"Thank-you. He wanted a world where Nuria wasn't overpowered by Turgonia and…and he sent an assassin into Turgonia to spy. Then the Great Chief learned of his wants and ideas and supported him. Our family became more powerful and he, my uncle, created a new type of Science only the innocent and pure can harness. Hollowcrest figured it out and killed my uncle. The Science was apparently too powerful. It…it…never mind."

Sicarius glared coldly, not uttering a word.

"You can't make me say anything. Kill me, but I won't divulge my secrets, _Zeelut_," Kashia spoke determinedly.

"Traitor? Or was it Killer? My Nurian isn't very good." Akstyr piped up, interested in the talk of the Science.

"Killer in the current dialect, and Traitor, spelled T-R-A-T-O-R in the oldest one," Kashia said almost with pride, "You might be able to harness it, _Amartsk annet._"

"Soon-to-be powerful?" Akstyr asked, "Hardly."

"Akstyr, leave. I will take care of them. Amaranthe requires assistance," Sicarius ordered quietly.

Akstyr ran off in the direction of the sub. As he came out onto the road, he felt a whisper of the Science tingle is spine and a heard a soft whisper carried by the breeze,

"I, alone, know the truth of this Science and your potential. You have made an enemy of me."


End file.
